Tomato Soup Hoax
by Z o d i a c 2 2 3
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Sakura wants to make him soup for dinner, and it's his favorite tomato soup. She knows how he adores Tomatoes but when Sasuke is looking for love making on his birthday and Sakura accidentally spills it on him what is the result


In honor of Sasuke's birthday being July 23rd I did him a little smut fanfic. x3 Hope you all enjoy and even though I HATE Sasuke I love writing SasuSaku stuff. But Sasuke truly does need to DIE! -screams into pillow- Ok I'm good now hehe read and please leave comments! 

**Disclaimer;** Muuuur you all know I DON'T own Naruto so that is that! Short and sweet.

**Credits;** The tomato soup idea goes to my dear friend Asile. We were talking about characters favorite foods one day and found out Sasuke liked tomatoes and sense we are SasuSaku fans she came up with this clever idea. And here I am now using it in this birthday fanfic for Sasuke mwuha. Thanks for having such creative ideas Asile! **Writing belongs to me!**

**Warning;** As the title says this fanfic has LEMON and descriptive smexing in it. If your not of a mature enough age to handle this type of stuff don't read it! I get any complaints from readers about it and I'll spork you to death! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tomato Soup Hoax**

Rummaging through the cupboards and scuttling around through the pots and pans as they made a clanging noise Sakura gathered the ingredients and necessary supplies to make Sasuke his favorite evening dinner, tomato soup. It stunned her when she learned about his favorite food was a tomato, and it made her laugh out at the very moment he blurted it out to her before. To this day whenever she made it visions of that day stumbled back into her mind and she always put on a cute grin and made a short silent laugh to her self and she shook her head in a similar headshake to disbelief. Unique interests was a quality she always wanted her man to have, and that was what she ended up receiving.

Swooping her arms together she picked up all the cooking ingredients she had put together in one pile and carried them over to the corner table by the oven and stove. Setting them down she picked up the can of soup and at that moment she heard the door slam shut and small footsteps emerging onto the tile floor behind her. Dropping the can and letting it wobble around on the counter top before once more becoming settle she turned around and saw Sasuke sling off his Jonin jacket and toss it off on the coat rack the had set in between the living room and kitchen by their front door. 

Quick and agile gaits let her amble off and over to the sidewall of the kitchen as she peeked out from behind it. Her lips curled up and the gloss that she always wore on them gleamed with the bright kitchen lights bearing down on them. Emerald green fountains shimmering as a bright and joyful look appeared across her face. Today was a special day, a day that she always looked forward to. It was Sasuke's birthday. With all her love and respect she was trying her best to make this the best day for him but earlier it did not seem to be too bright.

Sasuke slumped down and let his form merge into the soft and comfortable fabric of the couch. Arm was resting on the armrest and he cocked his head back just enough so his forehead was directly pointing up to the ceiling. A low sigh and an irritated growl came from him. Naruto always had to show up at the training grounds and annoy the hell out of him. No respect and it was his birthday. Ask him to be quiet and just pay attention to training, he would still not shut up but instead insisted on singing that happy birthday song he dearly dreaded. It was probably the 20th time he had it sung to him today and it felt like a waking nightmare.

A muted giggle came from Sakura as she stared in awe at her new fiancé scowling in annoyance. Twirling back around her bare feet patted the chilled tile floor and she carried her self back over to the counter where she set back to work on his dinner. Pouring all the contents into the pan and setting the oven on boil it started to come to a low simmer and she put her hands on her hips with satisfaction. She had to admit, she wasn't the best with cooking but she tried her best and Sasuke accepted what she could do and that was all that mattered. 

Dark onyx voids stared up at the ceiling and watched the fan go around as he slouched over even more into the couch, his form seeping deeper into the substance. One thing was still on his mind, one present he wanted dearly. It was to just have a night of fun and lust filled activities with Sakura. He mentioned it to her earlier this morning when he pinned her up against the wall in their bedroom after they had been up for a few hours but all she did was pat him and give him a quick peck before she scampered off and started to clean. Woman were always so difficult, even more Sasuke. A grumble came from him and he still had his mind set on to make his needs (not wants even though they should be that) as an Uchiha.

**"Sakura, it's been forever. Can't we just have some fun for a little while?"** Speaking up his voice was still dampened with annoyance and most of it was mumbled in a loud but fluent rhythm. He sounded a lot like Naruto but instead his voice was more cold and direct without any fun chiming in on it. Over the bubbling noises and popping of the soup she was cooking the managed to make out almost every other word of Sasuke's whining. Without doubt he was still pestering her about having sex, or if not that something that would lead up to it later on. Turning down the oven she leaned back on the handle on the stove with her elbows bent backwards to support her. **"I'd rather just wait and see were the evening leads to."** Shouting it back to him Sasuke jerked his body around as he propped him self back up to look over the back of the couch. Peeping at her with interest flowing in his eyes. Absorbing in her posture as she leaned over of the stove he looked at her long slender legs and her chest that was pushed out as she leaned back on her arms.

Damn she must have been doing this on purpose; teasing him like this was not fair. All he had asked for was a little fun, nothing else. Though the smell of what she was cooking eventually wafted to him from the circulation their ceiling fan caused between the kitchen and the living room, and he was making out it involved his favorite food, tomatoes. Once more banging of pots and pans filled the house and she got a bowl down out of the cupboard and the soup poured into the bowl. Humming to her self still keeping that delicate smile on her features she picked up the bowl, spun around and skipped off towards Sasuke. Turning back around Sasuke blushed a bit and he tried to hide it and calm him self down before she came face to face with him. 

Setting the bowl down on the coffee table with a spook and nap kin she folded her hands together and leaned down over the table and kissed Sasuke gentle on the check. Feeling him heat up under the kiss she gave him she let a chuckle ring out and Sasuke looked away and rolled his eyes. **"As I said Sasuke, just wait and see were the evening leads."** Her voice was quite hyper and filled with ecstasy but Sasuke still held a neglected look on his face. **"Hn."** That was the exact reply she was expecting to get from him. Shaking her head and she changed her face from being smiling and happy to sentiments of pouting. **"Just eat. I know it's your favorite…or one of your favorites and once more happy birthday Sasuke-Kun."** Inside Sasuke was screaming shifting his gaze back t her and she was still inclined over he saw the bits of her cleavage showing out from underneath his regular house shirt.

He melted and his throat tightened and he could have sworn he also felt his manhood grip tighter. Still refusing to eat it Sakura began to grow annoyed her self. Tapping her foot and leaning in closer she puffed out a small breath at Sasuke that made his raven tassels shift out of his eyes. Picking up the bowl off of the table to held it out and was going to set it down on his lap when Sasuke tried to move from one side of the couch to the other. His foot 'accidentally' knocking the leg of the coffee table making Sakura lose her balance and made the bowl filled with the Tomato soup become unsteady in her hands.

A hesitated squeal came from her as she grew in shock, now staring at her husband who was Sasuke doused in the tomato soup she had made him for dinner. Immediately she brought her hands to cup her mouth and keep her from going into deeper shock. Just sitting there Sasuke held his arms out and looked down at the knew orange and red colored splattered on his clothing. Unable to move Sakura tried to force her self-forward and off to the kitchen to get what was needed to clean him off but was afraid Sasuke would have her throat by that time. Next best thing came to mind and she went through with it. Sasuke was about to bark out and snap at her with rude comments about her mistake but she locked lips with him and made sure his was no longer allowed the authority to speak.

First initiative was to back away and get up to run off and change his clothes but Sasuke found it hard to make his muscles and nerves react to the signals his brain was giving them. Pressing her hands against his chest she took his shirt into her hands and fisted it together I her hands pulling on him harder. If this was what she meant by where the evening leads then Sasuke would have jumped on her earlier. Lips latched down onto her harder his he sucked on them with rigid strength and she moaned into his mouth from the immense connection between them.

This was not what she had in mind for what the evening would be like, but she just had to do kiss him and keep his mouth occupied. Hearing him complain, whine and yell at her for spilling the soup was not a event she had on her agenda and hell it was not _close_ to being there for it was her birthday and she wanted it to be everything for him. Now she had got her self-stuck and it would be everything to him, knowing this she tried to break their kiss loose but he splurged his tongue into her mouth. Letting it rub, search and taste every corner of her mouth. At points in time his tongue curled around hers and massaged it with the eager moving around her own. 

Standing up from sitting on the couch he dragged her over the coffee table fast with a lofty jerk. Shoving their hips together with force that made Sakura cry out in pleasure **"Sasuke!"** as she tossed her head back their lips departed and sluggishly Sasule let a wicked sneer contaminate his lips. Inching his knee between her thighs he let them move back as he began to guide her down their hallway and into their bedroom. Lurching forward and through the door Sakura put her head down on his shoulder and concentrated on keeping steady breathing and catching up on the oxygen she was denied from during the kiss.

Nuzzling the side of her neck he left small and delectable love bites on the skin of her neck. Teeth pulled and pitched at the skin and Sakura whimpered and made soft and arousing mewls. Her arms swung around the back of his neck as Sasuke continued to jostle her backwards as they wobbled to their bed together. Raspy and sweet breathes escaped from her mouth and Sasuke's breath mocked her own as his brushed and spread across her neck making her quiver and shiver beneath his ministration. Nudging the back of her knees against the bed he felt the sudden intrusion and his hands snaked under her ass check and squeezed them as he lifted her up and thirsted her crotch against his oncoming erection.

Kneading at the flesh of her ass with his fingers she panted more and irked her head to the side. Lips attaching to the flesh of his neck as she sucked on his pulse, yearning for more. A seductive purr came from her lips and vibrated his skin as she pulled away and out of the savoring sucks and kisses she put on his neck. Feeling the need for more and to be buried deep inside her he wanted it to come sooner then later. Letting go of her he forced her backwards letting her fall and bounce against the elasticity of the bed.

Her breasts bounced with her sinking into the bed and bouncing back forwards. His eyes took in their movement and his hands slid up the sides of her shirt eager and holding back the lust to rip off her shirt. Best off all, he knew she wasn't wearing a bra as she never did when they were just lazing around the house together. Times like this it saved them both time and effort and he was appreciative. Tugging on her shirt as he grabbed the ends of his Sakura anxiously wiggled out of it not letting her nerves get the best of her. Bolting down Sasuke let his lips attack and maul the nipples of her breasts. Sakura tossed her head back, her fuchsia tinged chains meshing in with the sinister and ebony hue of the sheets.

Sasuke's mouth concentrated on one of her breasts as his tongue swerved and circled around her elevated nipple. Fingers tapped and stroked away at her other breast giving them both equal treatments. Switching his mouth to be on the other and his fingers to pinch and pull at the other Sakura chocked and arch her back up. Plunging his hips down Sasuke pinned her back down into the bed, keeping her in control under his body as he continued to do what pleased him, and what pleased her.

Sakura's green colored nails clung to his beck and she gripped at his own t-shirt and dragged it off his frame. Revealing his rippling muscles that always made her go weak when her eyes were able to consume them. Helping her take his wet tomato soup covered shirt off he shrugged out of it only detaching his lips from her breasts and neck long enough to she could fling it down to the floor by the bed. Chest heaved in and out as Sasuke backed away and put his forehead to rest on her. **"Sakura…"** Fingers mingled in his swarthy shaded tendrils brushing and stroking through them. They were newly coated in sweat but Sakura didn't mind it.

Fingers shook as she brought them away and to touch his jaw line bringing her fingers down to cross over his chin then plummet back at her sides. A new sensation flourished in her stained glass windows and Sasuke knew exactly what it was. A light yet another poignant moan came from her as Sasuke slipped her hands under her torn and raggedy skirt she wore or house work. Capturing her lips again he hurriedly moved her skirt down her slender legs taking them off of her. The chilled air caressing around her skin and she once more tried to arch up and a gasp retracted from her.

Crossing her legs around his lower half Sakura pulled him forward more as he propped him self up over top of her. Her legs rested tightly over his ass and he pressed back against her legs feeling the need for closer contact. Her tongue darted out and traced from his chest down to his abdomen, stopping at the lining of his pants she looked up with a mischievous grin on her face and her whole expression and behavior stating they had to go. Hastily he unbuttoned them and let them slid down and off his legs along with his boxers. Not too long after Sasuke deliberately tugged at Sakura's underwear and rid of them leaving them both naked and withering at the pure touch of flesh. 

Gripping onto his arms Sasuke bent forward his cock pressing against her opening. The warmth of their two parts touching flooded them both of extreme thrill and satisfaction. Losing control Sakura's bucked her hips and let Sasuke's cock penetrate her entrance. To the sudden fleshy walls groping and squeezing his manhood Sasuke pushed forward sliding the rest of the way through. A loud mewl that prospered into a scream rattled through the room. **"Oh…S-sasuke!"** Her nails dug into Sasuke's flesh on his arms leaving red indentations that suited her nails.

A feral groan came from Sasuke as he pushed down harder making her feel like she was going to burst. This full feeling made her feel complete and she squirmed under him, breathing rapidly both through her mouth and nose. Occasionally gasping out his name in it all. When her breathing calmed and Sasuke was through with fondling and kissing her trying to ease this new twinge racing through her he reversed pulling out and invaded her once more. A smooth rhythm was set and he grunted as she grew tighter muscles clamping down around him making him toss his head back and clench his teeth together.

Hands cupped her checks as he went back down for a lustful kiss, now filled with passion and want. It was soft and pure, making her system ring with delight. A tingle chambered through her body and she kissed him back bodlier this time letting her tongue merge into his. Sasuke's tongue tapped hers back anxiously and he let her win the tongue war this time as he focused still rocking in and out of her. Before she felt like she was crawling beneath torture they both adored, now that was all contradicted as pleasure oozed over the agony from before. A needy gasp escaped her lips and she urged him one with encouraging words, obeying her he moved faster and harder. The bed began clanking against the wall with his vigorous actions but Sakura only yelped out more words with each intrusion.

Both felt their climax coming and Sakura walls coiled around his cock during the final time he was buried so intimately inside her. Coming at the same time their voices drowned out everything else, both in synch with one another. Sasuke collapsed down onto Sakura and her hands rubbed through his hair and he left small kisses on her neck again. They both throbbed greatly now, their muscles spazzing on the inside. Sakura felt utterly stretched, and knew she was going to hurt for days.

Catching up on their breathing they both eventually clamed down, allowing their pain to subside. Clutching onto Sakura Sasuke brought her in close to his side, her breasts touching his chest. He kissed her forehead kindly with sensitivity. An arrogant grin passed over his facial features again his eyes drilling down into her hazed and clouded green ones that were a darker shade then before. **"You'll have to make me tomato soup more often."** In shock Sakura snapped a minute amount out of the daze she was still and tried to comprehend his words to their true meaning.

A strained eye roll was used to accompany her light smile that smeared across her lips. **"Of course Sasuke."** Though she didn't really mean this and would be more careful next time while serving him his favorite dinner she looked up and caught sight of a smile washed over with anything but the normal cockiness. It made her feel elated and she just sighed pressing her head against his chest. Her fingers and hands lay on his chest spread out. At least she knew what she could do now in the future when she was in need to cure her aches and pains when in need to have sex with her unique tomato suckered husband.


End file.
